


A crossover between the Canon and the AU non-existent

by Yui_Sama



Series: Gintama, but with Hijikata from the beginning [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: :), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parallel Dimensions, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, Humor, I counted 32 once, Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, but I think I took some, many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: Toshi finds himself on the streets of Edo.A long sigh escaped his lips, nothing good happens when the children of Yorozuya are allowed to bring toys to his tea house. In one moment he is talking to one of the Geishas, in another one an object hits him and suddenly he is here.Edo looked very strange to him, only two options for what was happening come to head:1) He's in one of those time travel fanfictions.2) He is in a parallel dimension (in a fanfiction too).





	A crossover between the Canon and the AU non-existent

Toshi finds himself on the streets of Edo.

A long sigh escaped his lips, nothing good happens when the children of Yorozuya are allowed to bring toys to his tea house. In one moment he is talking to one of the Geishas, in another one an object hits him and suddenly he is here. One part of he was sure to hear Gin scream his name to turn away, since he understood and respected his rules in his establishment.

Without knowing what is happening, because Gintama is an anime very strange for him to be able to guess what the fucking object that struck him did, Toshi began to walk the streets. If he wasn’t mistaken, his tea house wasn’t far, but the streets seemed a little strange to him, and that was weird.

His long black hair tied in a ponytail swayed, one of his arms resting on his chest leaning on his black kimono that has white details by the tips in an elegant way, the other arm is paying attention to his kiseru, which leads to his lips and his waist is bandaged bundled with long white strips. Releasing smoke into the air and watching the surroundings, always calm, with posture and elegant movements.

"Where's my teahouse?" He grunted, bringing his kiseru to his mouth again. The world hates him. To say that he was having a headache was a euphemism.

When he arrives at the place where his tea house should be, it isn’t there, in his place have a normal cafe, like if his precious establishment had never existed.

Stopping to think more calmly he tries to analyze things, the streets are slightly different, after he opened his tea house the surrounding shops became a little more refined to try to compete with him, but here everything is very ordinary. But he was in Edo, on the same street where his establishment should be.

Only two options come to mind:

1) He's in one of those time travel fanfictions.

2) He is in a parallel dimension (in a fanfiction too).

And okay, maybe it's the weirdest thing that happened to him, but strange things have happened everytime. What he needs to do is stay calm and try to solve the problem, in Gintama nothing seems to have an expiration date beyond his mayonnaise, that is, he would not return to where he should be if he does nothing, since this is for sure not a Quirk.

But obviously this was the work of the mysterious object thrown at him. So the time travel option is ridiculous, the object was too small to be a microwave. The only option left over is that he is in a parallel dimension and without the object with him probably has to be his Yorozuya to solve the problem.

Well, whatever.

He only hopes that Gin doesn’t kill any of his children, Kagura is a lovely girl and Shinpachi is a good helper.

Coming to the conclusion that he can’t walk the streets indefinitely and unarmed, without even knowing how his self is of this dimension, he does what is most wise. Find a place that will understand the madness of traveling between parallel dimensions.

As Toshi knows that he willn’t be lucky to find Rick, he will go to the second best option.

"I just hope the office is in the same place." So, in light steps, he walks the streets of Edo, which he doesn’t know so well, and tries to find Yorozuya.

Probably the only place insane enough to believe his story. And maybe they can find their self of this dimension. He's curious. Knowing himself will probably have a heart attack when he see another of him. Or maybe not, who knows?

Toshi walks the streets cunningly, avoiding anyone from Shinsengumi to see him, Sougo tends to try to kill him if he has outside his establishment, to preserve his life, all men in black should be avoided. At least they didn’t have code names of liquor, that would be strange.

His eyes found the building he's looking for, and he can not help his fond look. Gin, despite being lazy, really likes Yorozuya, so it kind of leaves him with some warmth in his chest. Taking kiseru to his lips, missing a few steps to reach the office, thoughts flood him. Does Gin and the he of this universe know each other? Do they get along? Has his self ever said his feelings for the Gin of this universe?

Because he have sure of one thing: No matter where, when or how, he would always end up falling in love with Gin.

As you climb up the stairs and face the door, take a deep breath before ringing the bell.

"Come in!" The three voices said in unison. Two are totally disinterested and the other one is nervous, Shinpachi was probably trying make place didn’tt look so bad to customers.

With pity on the boy, he comes in slowly, he can hear Shinpachi go to the kitchen and put the tea water to warm. When he finally hears Shinpachi sit on the couch, with a small smile, he enters in the room.

"Sorry for the interruption." The smoke escapes from his lips as he moves kiseru slowly to look at the occupants. "I have a job."

The three of them look at him wide-eyed and with their mouths on the floor, Gin follows their movements carefully, especially when passing through Sadaharu without being bitten. Without further ado he sits on the couch facing the three of them.

"Please, I know this is a classic anime, but we aren’t in the beginning of 2000, these expressions are so much exaggerated for 2019."

"Hey! All of JUMP's anime has their shounen with exaggerated expressions, Oogushi-kun! "Gin screamed, making a scornful pointing his finger. His forehead wrinkled, Gin has the habit of giving nicknames to everyone, but he never did this to him.

Well, it seems they aren’t forthcoming.

It’s a shame.

"Well see, Tanaka-kun." He replied giving a smile that would make Sensei envy, the way Gin reacts is enough for Toshi to realize that Gin has already understood the situation a bit.

"Hijikata-san! You too?! We're going to be processed, we can’t handle any more Hijikata-san processes! "Shinpachi lamented running to the kitchen to make tea.

"Don’t worry, this is a fic. You can even refer to Marvel and it willn’t be processed." Taking kiseru to his lips appreciating the delicate movement and how Gin watches this one in a disturbed way. It's fun to mess with this Gin, yours has learned how to disguise it when you watch it.

It's kind of adorable to see the crudest way Gin likes delicate gestures.

"You're not the Oogushi-kun," Gin said, making Kagura look at him strangely, so far the girl seems to be watching a game between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai.

"Ding-ding-ding. Tanaka-kun. One more level to reach 50,000! Do you want to bet or stay around? "He asked wryly, pulling Gin out of the corner, his eyes narrowing in his direction.

"I've always been a gambler." Oh, it's cute that he thinks it works for him.

"You're a clone, aru?"

"Good bet, leader." Gin widens his eyes with the nickname, after all, besides him the only person who uses it is Zura, maybe here he doesn’t use that nickname, maybe he doesn’t know Zura, since he isn't even close to Gin . "But you've lost everything you've put up until now, you wanna bet again?" He winks at them, and maybe he's overdoing it, usually he isn’t that cheeky, but this Gin doesn’t know how to deal with him ...

... And seeing the slight blush on your face is always lovely.

"Okay, okay, enough games." Gin sighed as he leaned back on the couch with his finger in his nose, which made Toshi frown, Gin had gotten rid of this habit during his teens, he made a point of it, it's sad to see that nobody did the same here. "Who are you?"

The kiseru is brought to his lips, Shinpachi returned with the tea and without further delay took the cup with both hands, but his instincts told him to discreetly smother the tea before drinking, certain habits of war are difficult to die. Gin seems to notice, but only the very low-key glow of curiosity passed in those dead eyes.

"Apparently, I'm like Peter Parker. The Ultimate Spiderman. A version of Toushioru Hijikata from another universe, but better. "The three of them seemed too shocked to speak, before the shock passed, which would certainly happen, he continued to speak. "This morning I was in my establishment, a tea house, thank you for asking, when an object from the trio Yorozuya hit me. Since it wasn’t a blue phone booth, I'm sure I did not travel in time. Some things are different, but not so much to the point of being in the future much less in the past." Kiseru plays between his fingers, Gin seems a bit distracted after the act. "And the only crazy ones who would surely believe in me would be you, Yorozuya."

The three of them shrugged. "Truth."

"Do you want help getting back?" Shinpachi asked sympathy, Toshi gave him a gentle smile that seemed to leave him very in shock. Wow, himself here must have made a very horrible impression if not even smiling he is capable.

"Impossible."

"Calm! We can’t welcome anyone else! We already have two mouths that eat for ten! Gin-san has no money for this week's JUMP! "Gin demanded and in the background he heard Shinpachi panic.

Sighing loudly and running his hand through his ponytail, like a nervous tic, he doesn’t want to stay here forever, obviously. Things between him and Gin have finally returned to well after so long and he isn’t willing to give it up, he likes this Gin, but his Gin will always be his Gin ...

... He has the promise on his little finger to prove it.

"Obviously I willn’t stay forever, but I cann’t go back on my own, because the mysterious object is on the other side." The smoke fills the air. "I'm sure I'll be back in a few hours. If Gin doesn’t start running like a headless chicken from side to side and if his kids aren’t murdered by him in the process. "

Kagura looks at him suspiciously. "Do you have a Gin-chan too?"

"No! I have a Gin-chan, you have a Tanaka-kun!" Toshi replied with a wise face that made Kagura reflect for moments.

"Oy! Don’t teach her strange things, Hijikata-san!" Shouted Shinpachi. "Gin-chan is still Gin-chan, Kagura-chan. Do not confuse," He tried to say calmly, but the girl looked at him in disgust.

"Do not talk like I was a baby, Megane!" And kicked him.

At least that was normal.

"You said it was a right service?" Toshi agreed with disinterest. "Who should I charge if you are going to disappear later?" He asked seriously, making any interrogator character in the series of police officers embarrassed.

"Myself from here. The Hijikatas have to be united. "With disinterest he shrugs and continues to smoke.

Gin looks at him as if he were some kind of God, which is strange, since Buddha and Jesus also have problems like paying the rent of the house. As if he would disappear from nowhere, he grabbed his hand and looked with adoration and exaggerated intensity, he even knelt before him as if it were Hamilton and he to Eliza.

"Please stay."

Before he could stop, a laugh escape from his lips, it became a guffaw covered from the back of the hand that Gin is not grabbing. Gintoki's eyes widen at the look on his face, he kind of can’t avoid the overly affectionate look he throws than Gin.

Unable to avoid it, he closes his fist and hits Gin's head gently, Sensei usually used enough force to break a skull, but intent is what counts. Gin looks at the floor, until he raises his face and looks at Toshi's smile, so similar to Sensei's.

By instinct Gin touches where Toshi hit him, as if trying to understand what just happened.

"Yare, yare." He whispers softly. "Tanaka-kun, you're more like my Gin-chan than I thought."

Breaking the atmosphere, Kagura sits next to him, it was strange, Kagura he knows is more suspicious and childish, but this seems to be very moved by curiosity and it is something totally new coming from another world, literally.

He doesn’t blame the younger, it's good to enjoy the childhood.

"Tell me more about your dimension! Are we all there? Gin still has the perm? Is Megane still a pair of glasses that uses a human? Am I taller? Is the sadist dead?"

The questions continue to come in huge form, Gin seems to move away from him to sit on the couch again and Shinpachi made no move to stop her, meaning the two are curious and are taking advantage of the girl's innocence!

This sentence seems a bit wrong ...

"What if I told you a story instead? It's a very popular story there. I can even make the mysterious voice of the Aladdin merchant. "He smirked as Kagura's eyes shone with perspective. That was a lie, the story isn’t famous, but maybe like this Gin will be hearing with attention.

"He's making referrals from Disney! We will be canceled! "Shouted Shinpachi.

"This is a fic, Patsuan! A fic! "Gin replied, more to try to comfort himself than Shinpachi.

Taking advantage of the moment, Toshi start the story.

"Many years before the War came, two boys met. One lived in the streets. The other was the son of a prostitute from the village. "Kagura seemed delighted at the beginning of the story, he knew how to hypnotize that girl well, especially with his exaggerated narrative. Shinpachi seemed interested. But Gin ... Gin seemed to know what he was saying. "The street rat would go into a lot of battles and hurt a lot of people. The son of the prostitute was loved by his mother, but in the eyes of others he would always be a disgrace. "The smell of tobacco fills the room. "The two were despised, but that's what made them friends."

"Humans are stupid."

"Too dumb," agreed Toshi. "If we ever die because of a higher judgment system, I will not be astonished."

Taking a deep breath he looked into Gin's eyes and smiled slightly, he owed Gin a lot. "They have become great friends. But one day the prostitute died and her son was taken away, for he was the bastard son of a wealthy farmer who had died recently, but when his eldest son became aware of his brother's existence, he adopted it immediately . "

"What about the friend?" Gin asked quickly.

"They met again." Kiseru was taken to his lip and from there he didn’t leave. "The older brother allowed his little brother to see. They were fine. Until the incident. "

Dramatically, as in a classic horror anime like Another, she swallowed the dry. "What incident?"

Toshi gave him an intense look, to get into the atmosphere  that Kagura was creating, creating atmosphere was fun even when it wasn’t necessary. "Some thugs attacked the farm and cut off the older brother's eyes, to defend himself the bastard son took one of the blades." Emotion slipped from his voice. "Before he knew it, he had killed all the thugs."

"So he was a hero?" Shinpachi asked.

"Not everyone sees the same situation with the same eyes." Gin answered quickly cutting Shinpachi's question.

"Yes, adults can be cruel. They looked at the child like a monster and the recovering older brother can do nothing to prevent neglect. "

"Friend ..." Gin said.

"The friend was your savior." His eyes return to focus and with a feeling beyond the affection he paints Gin. "When the bastard told him what was happening, he suggested running away together.They have nothing on their backs, just a blade to protect them that have become two in the future. "Gin stood with the same look, that dead fish look just like Nemo's when he tries to escape the aquarium. "But they were together, they had someone who could put a smile on their face. That was enough for them."

A heavy silence formed in the environment, he was coming in the part he didn’t know how he would speak. It's always a delicate subject, in his dimension he's there for Gin, but here, he hasn’t even seen himself and apparently he's no Host of Ouran Academy.

"One day they found a man, he reached out to them both. From that day on things were no longer the same. The two friends made a promise, one would become Hokage and the other the King of Pirates, together they went on many journeys and got stuck in online games, defeating enemies with Kamehameha and blue fire, because in the future the street rat discovers who is the son of Satan! End! "Shinpachi looks at him uncredited, but Kagura wipes the tear that is in his corner of the eye.

"What a beautiful story!"

Toshi smiled secretly, a small tilt at the corner of his lips, he did not give much detail, but his childhood story with Gin wasn’t the prettiest, there was too much blood in the hands of two children, but it was his story, if she takes to her present with Gin, she is perfect. However, it was good to hear it from other people's mouths.

Gin and Toshi avoid talking about those times, there is little pride in their actions, so Gin tries to give the best he can to Shinpachi and Kagura, no matter how much he says he doesn’t care. In fact, his Gin sees the two children as a small family he hasn’t had a chance to have.

Out of nowhere, Gin clap his hands together. "Okay, okay, let's go." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm taking Peter Parker to Peter B. Parker and you two are going to do the job we had for today!"

"It's not fair, aru! Why you're going to have fun and we have to hand the letter of a child to the police! "

Shinpachi sighs deeply. "It's not a child. It's the KID. ""

Kagura looks at the adolescent with mocking air. "Oh, Megane. Are you so dumb that you do not even know the meaning of kid? "

As the discussion unfolded, Gin put his finger to his ear with the face of dead fish and continued to walk toward the door, not caring about the aggressive conversation between the children. "Let's go."

Ignoring the screams protesting behind them, they both walked slowly through the streets of Edo, Toshi often made some strange detours to avoid the Shinsengumi, but always keeping the path that Gin was tracing. Gin become suspicious of his actions.

"Oy, oy ... Do not tell me you're a terrorist in your world." He moaned without even looking at him.

"I'm too busy with my tea house for that. However, there is a Shinsengumi brat who is incredibly hard at trying to kill me. It's lovely, to a degree." Kiseru is brought to his lips, always maintaining his perfect posture and arm resting to his chest, just as Gin did.

"Too bad, we're heading to their thirst."

One moment he chokes. "Shit, did myself accept the position of Vice-Commander?"

Gin arches an eyebrow at him. "Didn’t you?"

"Why should? The government is corrupt. It's too much work if we can not even protect people. "He shrugged his gaze at the horizon. "And I'm tired of fighting."

"That's why you don’t have your sword ..."

"I'd say I didn't use that for ten years." Gin seems tense at his side. "But we're in Edo." He shrugged. "It's a complicated city."

The silence settled between them, he knew that Gin asked the children to go do the other work because he wanted to be alone with him, but he does not seem to find the right moment to speak what he wants. Toshi is not a sadist, so it costs him to see the man he loves, even if it was of another dimension, in such a condition.

"You can ask."

Gin stops in the middle of the street, but Toshi continues to walk without caring.

"Sensei…"

"Is dead."

Gin walks in slow steps until he gives a bitter laugh. "I don’t think certain things change."

"Yes ..." he agreed quietly. "How I am here?"

"Less cute."

Letting out a small laugh Toshi agrees. "Seeing how Shinpachi was shocked when I smiled, I had come to that conclusion. But, tell me, what am I like here? "

"... Serious." he muttered under his breath. "Addicted to mayonnaise. Boring. Grumbling. Owner of the truth. "

"Yare, yare, Tanaka-kun, are you a tsundere?" Toshi asked smiling sarcastically, making Gin wince.

"No no no and no. No way."

"Came on, admit it." The smoke goes against Gin's face. "It's just me and I'm leaving later." A little smile slips from his lips. "You can say that you like him."

"Nop. I'm not listening to anything. Lálálálá. "Gin covered his ears and began to sing loud and clear.

"Too bad." He shrugged. "I'm sure he likes you."

"What !?" he shouted shocked.

"Some things don’t change." Gin's face was very funny, the red on his face and wide eyes looked good on him.

They were only a few steps from Shinsengumi's headquarters, when Gin put his hand on his shoulder to stop, but he felt a huge mark under his hand, immediately take her out like it was in burn. Toshi gives no hint of being bothered by the situation; in fact it seems that any emotion has escaped from his face.

Gin fights with himself silently, however Toshi also does nothing. The two wait for the other to say something, but the wait is huge, so Toshi act.

"Something is wrong, Tanaka-kun?"

"Nothing." He steps forward, talking to the people at the gate who let him through with few words.

People continue to call Gin "Danna," just like they do in his dimension. It's good to see that some things haven’t really changed, but one of the things he wishes he hadn’t changed is the disgusting fact that Gin's childhood habits still exist. They are too disgusting. When he gets home he'll be sure to force Gin to disinfect his hands just in case.

The people of Shinsengumi look at him with confusion, but it's not because of this that Toshi will change his posture. He holds his head up, his steps are determined and steady, his ponytail swaying lightly with every movement, and all this comes with a grace that he has acquired and trained over the years.

At least no one seemed shocked about the fact that his smoking, but seem confused about kiseru.

"Oogushi-kun, I have an order for you." Gin spoke loud and clear, before entering the room without further ado.

Inside this room is a short-haired man smoking a cigarette, the bags under his eyes are very dark and the pile of papers is too big. Now, this is the evidence in front of him that he made the right decision not to accept the job.

When his other self puts his eyes on him, it looks like Oogushi-kun are going to have a heart attack, which in part is funny, but for Clow’s sake, his mouth can’t be closed.

"I look like shit. When was the last time you slept, Oogushi-kun? "Asked Toshi quickly approaching his other self cradling his face between his hands. "What the dark circles ... Are you trying to die of fatigue? It's a very slow and painful death, you'd better let the brat hit you with a bomb instead. Am I a masochist here? "He walks away and sits down beside him. "Yare, yare, I knew that Vice Commander's job would suck, but seriously that Kondou left you with all the paperwork? You should be strict with that gorilla. "

In the back he could hear Gin trying to hold back the laughs, honestly the face of Oogushi-kun seemed very comical at the moment.

"Am I stoned?"

"That's a good guess, but you still haven’t started saying Banana Fish, so I don’t think so." Kiseru went to his lips. "I am you, Oogushi-kun, but from a parallel dimension that a fanfic author with nothing better to do created. I asked the Yorozuya to take care of me until the Yorozuya of my world come get me. "He paused for smoke to escape his lips. "The bill is for you, of course."

"Hey!"

"Help your other struggling self, Oogushi-kun." He smirk and said in an ironic tone.

"That's not my name." Mumbled, sitting face-to-face with Toshi.

"But Tanaka-kun." He pointed to Gin as he sat down to watch the conversation as if it were a game of tennis. He obviously was Roger Federer. "He called you Oogushi-kun and we both have the same name, so in this way it's easier to distinguish." Toshi sits up better, seeing that everyone was preparing for some strange conversation, his legs and back are perfectly placed , so he leans on the tatami with respect for his other self and stands up with a small smile on his face, a smile that was based on Sensei's memory. "In my dimension, my closest friends call me Toshi, please do not do this. I'm fine with Toushirou. "

Oogushi-kun takes a cigarette to his mouth. "It seems I am a dickt in that world."

Toshi doesn’t resist laughing, he was not offended, he knows it is unpleasant, his personality has changed a lot over time and being constantly working in his tea house, he searched for references in his life to be able to deal with people, Sensei's passive-aggressive smiles were his best option. Maybe he is a bit annoying, but the author knows a lot of references for him to use, maybe it will make his character a little more fun.

"Oogushi-kun, can I make a personal question?" Toshi asked, as if the previous smile had never existed, taking kiseru to his lips, this object makes Oogushi-kun's eyes widen .

Having the throat dry and focused on the object this simply agrees with the head.

"While the mother was alive, did you have any friends?" Toshi asked quietly, waiting for the Vice Commander's response.

He seemed pensive at times and equally tense for trying to dig up memories of that time. "I guess so ...?" He replied with some uncertainty, Gin seems to freeze at his side. "I don’t remember very well, after the death of the mother my brother came to get me and the servants wouldn’t allow me to leave the farm saying that would give bad image to the family. At the time I didn’t have courage to ask my brother. "Oogushi-kun seemed to be really struggling to remember those memories.

"Yare, yare, I think that's when things got different."

"How?"

Toshi holds the kiseru on his lips and pretends that in his hands he has a tape measure. "When Dipper spoils thing in the game tent with Wendy for the first time, even with a small change he always got the same result, but only when he makes the "right" change is he able to get a different result, but the change influenced their surroundings as well. In our life, the right change to change everything was the encounter with that friend, but I am sure there have been other key moments in the course of time. "

"And what has changed?" He asked curiously.

"Oogushi-kun! Don’t bite more than you can handle! Ask for something easier, maybe the Doraemon has the Jyuunen Bazooka. "Toshi suggested taking kiseru. "This is your home, don’t worry about what it might have been if it were different." He closed his eyes for moments sighing. "Just let your hair grow, no one will criticize you for it. Unless you've stopped liking it. "

Frowning, he brushed his hand through his black hair, which he noticed was a version of his nervous tic. "I'll think about it." He goes to get another cigarette.

Toshi offers the kiseru to his version.

He looks at the object for a few minutes, minutes that seemed like hours, until he grabs kiseru with shaking hands. He only looks at it in his hands, as carefully as if he were crystal, Toshi can’t avoid the affection he feels for his self at that moment. Reddish wood, golden metal that has slightly lost its color over time, with floral and exotic details, which to complement it there is a red band overflowing with elegance.

His mother was an important person for him, because she died so early, he doesn’t have many memories with her, however being an Oiran it seems that nobody wants to hear how brilliant she was and for a long time he kept that feeling of admiration inside of him.

"How…?"

"Some things led to others and I got it back." He replied calmly. "I have a tea house." Hijikata looks him in the eyes with intensity. "I have some Geishas who like to work there, many Maikos usually appear to train. And I do most of the tea ceremonies. "

The grip on Kiseru increases slightly, just enough to catch and bring it to your lips once. Enjoying every touch and movement, Toshi can see his mother in his other self.

So he hands kiseru over to Toshi.

"Thanks."

"We Hijikatas have to be united, that's why you'll pay my bill, Oogushi-kun!"

Sighing as if the world were going to end, Oogushi-kun gives a small smile, out of the corner of his eye he can see how much Gin's expression softened with that discreet gentle smile.

_"Yare, yare, Tanaka-kun ... There's no going back for you, you're to deep into him."_ He thought, but Oogushi-kun did not even seem to notice the way Tanaka-kun looked at him.

"You should get one," Gin suggested, intruding.

The Vice Commander snorted, lighting a cigarette. "Maybe."

From nowhere a green portal opens in the middle of the room, Gin and Hijikata stand up and enter into battle mode, which Toshi finds a bit disappointment, because it was obvious the solution of the problem that the author would get would be to use Rick's portal guns. After all, the author's procrastination in thinking of solving the plot problem is too big.

Toshi remains seated while a person crosses the portal with a wooden sword in his hand, Oogushi-kun and Tanaka-kun look at the person with wide eyes. Tanaka-kun is the first to lower his own wooden sword, Oogushi-kun simply low by mere reflex.

Gin isn’t different from Tanaka-kun in appearance, maybe he had some effort to tame his hair, but wasn’t something that really made a difference.

"Hey. Toshi, we aren’t in the future, right? I know the author was too lazy to find another solution other than a crossover with Rick and Morty, but the weapon I used is really for parallel dimensions, right? I'm not being trolled, please tell me I'm not being trolled. "Gin looks at Toshi almost in despair, so he stands up and with his fingertip lowers the wooden sword.

"Yeah, we're in a parallel dimension, idiot. Stop making much a drama. "She rolled her eyes, feeling her headache come back.

"But Toshi, your hair is long again, I don't want the short hair again." He pouted like a child.

"Yes, yes ..." Kiseru is drawn to his lips and then he throws the smoke all over his face. "Complain as much as you want here, when we get to our universe, you will pay."

"What? Toshi? What I did?!"

Giving him a mortal glare he bangs his fist on his head so hard as he can. Gin across the room looks like he's seen a ghost. "What did I say about mysterious objects in my establishment?"

"Wasn’t Gin-san's fault! I didn’t know they had found it on the street! "He pouted once again, ignoring the swelling that formed in the head. "Sorry, Toshi!"

Sighing, he turns his back to his Gin, hiding the smile formed on his face. He looked at the two figures who watched him, Tanaka-kun was again with his finger in the nose and Oogushi-kun was lighting a cigarette as if everything was normal.

"Thank you for taking care of me Oogushi-kun and Tanaka-kun." He bent slightly, causing his hair to fall over his shoulder.

"Oy! Don’t call my other self by another name! I thought we had a good relationship between us!"

"He was the first to call me Oogushi-kun and is simpler to distinguish."

"Oh!" He released with dead fish eyes. "So my other self is Tanaka-kun and your other self is Oogushi-kun." He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "But Tanaka looks like an old man, why not Shikamaru?"

"A reference with too much intelligence." He replied with a shrug.

"Toshi, I know you're still upset with Gin-san, but don’t be mean, you're hurting my feelings." Quickly he turns his gaze to his other self. "Tanaka-kun, stop putting your finger in the nose. You aren’t 15. "

"Don’t complain, you just dropped the habit because I and Sensei insisted a lot." Toshi sighs because he doesn’t want to do any more damage by making a scene in front of the others by taking the wooden sword of Gin **and beat the shit out of him.**

He turns to the portal, taking a step toward it, but is interrupted. "Toshiro," Tanaka-kun called, approaching him quickly. Gin seems suspicious, just like always does when someone gets too close to Toshi, but Toshi stays static for a moment. Hesitantly, Tanaka-kun took his hand and placed it on his head. Gin and Toshi's eyes widen.

Toshi knocks hard on his head, Tanaka-kun shrinks with the force used, but this doesn’t look anything like the force used with Gin. Toshi's hand is shaking, Tanaka-kun looks at Toshi and see the deep blue eyes watery , but he gives that smile like the Sensei.

"Yare, yare ... Gintoki, you're no longer a child." Tanaka-kun freezes with his tone of voice, his manner of speaking, genuine concern, it's like someone who has known him all along, but he don't know the person at all.

Tanaka-kun and Gin looked into each other's eyes, as if was a silent conversation. Over the shoulder of Tanaka-kun, Gin sees Oogushi-kun watching the scene with a small smile on his lips. When Oogushi-kun realizes that Gin is observing, turns his face away, but Gin sees the tip of his ears as adorably stained.

Tanaka-kun walks away, stopping beside Oogushi-kun, both silent with the situation. The travelers turned to the portal and approaches of it.

"Hey." Gin grabs his wrist, making Toshi look at him. "Is everything okay?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice, this almost sounding like a whisper and it was so soft and sweet that it made his heart beat like he was a teenager in a Shoujo high school anime.

"Yes." He smiles and Toshi knows he is not like the others he offered during the day, as it is a smile he can only give Gin.

And this, as of all other times, makes Gin entwine the fingers of his hand, he can feel the hair on his little finger, like the one in his hand. Gin approach to his face, in the end to kiss the his forehead gently. Gin rests his forehead on his, gazing tenderly into his eyes.

"I was worried."

"I know."

"Oh, you're playing Han-Solo now, no problem, I look gorgeous in a dress." Gin murmured playfully without breaking the eye contact. Toshi laugh and Gin has that tender smile on his face that only offers him.

Without resisting any more, he kisses his beloved's lips in a quick but still sweet gesture, Gin reciprocates instinctively to the touch. From the corner of his eye he sees Hijikata's cigarette falling on the floor of his mouth open in shock as if Tanaka-kun.

As they walk away, they both take one last look at both of them, he sees his Gin give Tanaka-kun a shity smile, probably teasing him, but he himself gives a flirtatious smile to Oogushi-kun that makes him turn his face away because of ashamed.

Your other self is really a tsundere.

"Let's go home." He pulled Gin out of his hand, Toshi follows without hesitation, but before he leaves he smiles at them both.

"Oh! Oogushi-kun and Tanaka-kun! "Both look confused at him. "You should talk about your feelings and then have sex. Not necessarily in that order. "The face of both enters combustion.

Before the circus caught fire they crossed the portal, beside him Gin was laughing scandalously. They are back to their tea house, but no one is in there, probably when he disappeared Yorozuya decided to close the place before any further disaster struck.

At least one thing they did well.

"Why did you do that?"

With kiseru in his mouth, he shrugs. "Some people need a push."

Two pairs of arms embrace him from behind, making them look like those lame couples that they really are, Gin rests his face on the fold of his neck and Toshi rests on Gin's trunk seeking more contact from him.

"Luckily we aren’t in that phase anymore." And kissed him right there.

And, like a normal person, Toshi stepped on him.

Gin screamed in pain.

"Don’t think I forgot. You will suffer Sakata Gintoki. "

"But Toshi!"  

* * *

Fanart by [@trashgirls4ever](https://trashgirls4ever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, english isn't my first language and I'm not very good in it, but I swear I did my best! I'll ask a friend later to reread the story and correct some mistakes. (I'm a little ashamed of my english...)  
> This is also the beginning of non-existent AU! Supposedly I was going to start directly with the story, but I was so excited about the idea that I could not take it, so I made this one as an introduction to the world I created :D  
> So, this is de begining of something big! I expect that you come with me in this adventure!!!!!!  
> (Also, I'm super happy, maybe we can have this year a new Gintama season! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH XD)  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> See you in the next fanfiction~  
> (Don't let me here alone... Rabbits can die of loneliness ;-;)


End file.
